Moria Hammerhand
Character Overview Moria Hammerhand hand a young girl that always has enjoyed a life of pranking. The Sith ways have taken root in this young girl mind and she is now working to become a true Sith Lord. She has an outgoing personality and is not afraid to say what she is thinking. Be warned this young woman is willing to do almost anything to get her way. Biography Birth Born on the planet of Herpes, Moria birth was a difficult one. Her mother with the help a midwife was able to bring the child into the world almost a full month early. The moment that Moria opened her eyes the midwife could tell that the little girl was going to be special. Purple eyes were a very special gift to the people of Herpes, and had a very special meaning, this little girl was going to have great power. Early Childhood Moria lived a rather normal life until when at the age of five a group attacked her village. All were killed except her. Cara James saved her life when a message came to her from Moria dead mother, her ex-apprentice. Once Cara took the girl she did everything to keep the girl hidden from the man that was after her. Moria is unlike most children because she in not used to the company of other children. Not to say that she cannot get along with them. She applied to a Jedi Academy at the age of nine and was rejected causing her to feel rather uncomfortable when she does something that she does not mean to with the force. She has an extremely open mind when it comes to who are person is. She does not judge people by race or by force affiliation, what matter to her is who the person is. A New Life At the age of eleven Moria came to the Council of Knowledge with her caretaker, Cara James. For the first time she was able to be one her own and not under the almost constant supervision of her adoptive mother. Always being a fun loving child Moria started to learn how to prank. Taking pleasure in seeing the looks on peoples faces as they had to deal with whatever she came up with. Dreamwalking This section is coming soon due to the fact that I do not know if it will be approved once again on UFRP Training as A Jen'JiDai At eleven almost twelve Moria found a path similar to her families Gray roots. Jin Azazel, a Vong and Jen'Jidai warrior allowed her to become his apprentice. The young girl did anything and everything that she could in order to please her Master, working hard into the night and studying a great deal. Azazel was called away during the intermediate stages of her training. The girl waited for him for what felt to the girl to be forever, but that was change by the events of her kidnapping. Innocence Destroyed She has come into a ability that makes her life much different than ever before. Thing are starting to chance for the little girl. Right now the girl is in the process of recovery from a kidnapping, where Lord Phantom torture the girl after finding out about her gift. Now, Moria is changing… She must make the hardest decision in her young life. What is she going to do? Where does she belong? What part force affiliation is the right one? After much internal debate the young girl decided to ask other for advise in what to do and where she belonged. Everyone told her to follow her head where ever it might lead. Moria getting more and more upset about the answer she kept getting started to ask question about the Sith. Knowing that the Jedi would never take her in after being told that she was unwanted at there academy once. Apprentice of Sinistra Her hatred for Phantom after her kidnapping and torture she has decided to come to the Sith. Sinistra told her of the Academy of Bimmisaari, going there she has found a place where she can learn the ways Sith. Sinistra has now taken Moria on as an apprentice. Force Powers '' Details to Follow'' Weapons Light sabers Moria First Lightsaber This light saber was taken by her older brother Jarod when she was trying to escape from the Utia Village on Bakura. The hilt on the saber is a beautiful reflective silver and has a light pink blade that extends only about 1 meter. This blade has the ability for the setting to be changed for practice and for fighting. It is both a beautiful and deadly weapon. Light Whip Combat Styles Details to Follow Transportation Details to Follow UFRP Character Facts & Trivia Details to Follow Author's Notes Details to Follow Category:FemaleCategory:SithCategory:Characters